


Solidarity

by Homestuck (MCU_is_awesome)



Series: The Bigender Jade Harley Chronicles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bigender Character(s), Bigender Jade Harley, Gender Identity, Multi, Pronoun Switching, Supportive Dave Strider, Supportive Karkat Vantas, Trans Pride Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCU_is_awesome/pseuds/Homestuck
Summary: Jade attends a trans pride event.





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DippertheShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DippertheShipper/gifts).



> This work is for DippertheShipper who (somehow?????) enjoyed my last work. I know this is terrible, and I am so sorry for subjecting you to this, hahahaha. 
> 
> Note: I am bigender. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! ^u^ Jade switches between male and female pronouns randomly throughout the story. This was not an accident! 
> 
> This CAN be read without reading the last story.

“SMASH THE CISTEM!” a large, blue, pink, and white banner plastered across the wall read. Jade glanced away nervously towards his boyfriends standing next to him, awkwardly, but supportively. She tugged on a strand of hair and looked down.

“Maybe… maybe this was a bad idea.”

Karkat turned to him, alarmed. “Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

“No! No.” He received two disbelieving looks. “...maybe?”

“‘Maybe’,” Dave repeated, a single eyebrow raising over the top of his shades.

“I just… what if I… I…” she swallowed back an alarming mix of saliva and mucus, thinking back to the night before.

_“What if I’m not_ trans _enough?”_

_“Trans enough? The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Karkat asked his boyfriend._

_“I’m_ bigender _, and I present as and pass for female. And I_ am _female! I’m barely even––I don’t experience––uh.”_

_“Jade.” Dave’s hands came to rest on Jade’s shoulders. “Shit ain’t binary. No pun intended. There’s no scale for measuring ‘how trans’,” he makes air quotes with his fingers here, “someone is. You’re trans. That’s it.”_

_“I’m still scared,” he murmured, glancing at his boyfriends. “This is my first meetup in person.”_

_“We’ll be right there with you, the whole time.”_

It was a closed meet-up for trans-spectrum people, with their friends and family allowed to tag along, only. Jade had expected to feel excited. Instead, he felt _terrified_. What was she _thinking_?

Karkat didn’t say a word, but his hand slipped into hers. His perpetual warmth was familiar, and she could feel her shoulders relaxing. She breathed out. “Okay, let’s do this.”

“Jade!”

Green eyes met purple. “Hi, Rose!” A quick hug was exchanged. “How are you?”

“About as well as I was three hours again when I saw you last.”

A light giggle sounded from behind a mask of long, dark hair. “Okay, yeah, I suppose that was a silly question.”

Rose gave her a once-over. “You haven’t done this before, have you?”

His stomach dropped. “Done… done this before?”

“Jade, I didn’t mean it like that. You just seem nervous.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Come sit with us,” the ever-so-slightly younger of the two motioned to the elder and his boyfriends.

“Us? Rose, hey –– wait up!”

“Rose, darling, you’re back! Oh, who’s this?” The person sitting at the table looked up at them. “Is this the infamous Jade?”

Jade’s head whipped around. “Infamous?”

Rose didn’t respond. “‘Tis indeed.”

“Jade! What a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Oliver. Ollie, for short. All pronouns are fine for me.”

“Uh… hi,” Jade said, nervously, going to shake their hand. “Jade, she/him?” Internally, she was screeching that she had just introduced herself with _she/him_ pronouns. No English from him, nope, none at all.

“You’re the bigender one, right?”

Rose hissed at him. “Oliver, that was an extremely rude way to lead off.” Jade looked completely panicked as he glanced towards his boyfriends. Karkat’s arm came up around her waist as he glared threateningly. Oliver, completely unphased, looked up.

“Whoops, sorry, I suppose that was a bit rude. I’m bigenderflux, and you don’t meet too many of us around in _the wild_ ,” she said this as she waved her arms with a twinkle in her eye, “so it’s just cool to, you know. Come right out with it. Heh, pun not intended.”

Jade felt her shoulders relax instantly. Hey, wait a minute… “You’re bigender?!” she asked, throwing her hands up.

“Well, I prefer the term bigenderflux, but yes, I am,” they grinned. “Right now I’m not feeling much of anything, so I don’t care what pronouns you use. Hence, my introduction.”

“I’ve… never met another bigender person before. Face to face or online.”

“Holy shit, did I just pop your solidarity cherry? Welcome to the fucking club, princess, we’re a fun bunch, if a bit elusive. Like unicorns! We are unicorns. Or dragons. Rawr.”

Jade found himself instantly relaxing as he began to laugh into Karkat’s side. “Oh my god, that was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.” She squeezed out of Karkat’s grasp and pulled up a chair next to Oliver and sat down, ever the bold human. “Talk to me, Ollie.”

* * *

“D-d-dave!” she giggled out into her boyfriend’s shoulder. “We should, we should… uhm. I forgot what I was going to say?” He dissolved into more giggles.

“That,” his boyfriend replied, “is because you are drunk, Jade.”

“YEAH, WELL, so is Karkat!” she replied, eloquently.

“Leave me out of this, I’m not drunk.”

He frowned at his boyfriends. “You both should be, if you’re not. Why aren’t you drunk?”

Dave shrugged. “Not in the mood. Karkat, dearest?”

Karkat crossed his arms over his chest. “Me neither. Jade, go enjoy your night with your bigender friend. Where are they, anyway?”

“Right there. HEY, OLLIE, WANNA DANCE WITH ME?” Jade yelled across the bar. Oliver grinned at him and nodded, waving him over. She gladly went.

“How the fuck did we end up at a bar, anyway,” muttered Karkat grumpily. “Weren’t we JUST at a trans pride event.”

“Be nice to Jade, he’s never met another bigender human _in the wild_ before. I’ll… make it up to you when we get home,” he murmured, softly. Karkat’s pupils widened.

* * *

“You would look so pretty in a dress, you know that Dave? So pretty,” the sleepy girl whispered, as though conveying a secret. “You should wear a dress.”

“Mhmm.”

“Yeah Dave, you should wear a dress,” grinned Karkat.

Jade whipped around to face Karkat, as though just remembering he was there. “Karkat! You should wear a dress too! Oh gosh, you’re just so pretty,” he began giggling. “I just, wow, how did I end up with such awesome dudes, huh?”

“How did we end up with such a cool dude, huh,” replied Dave in a rare moment of complete openness and affection as he gently leaned down to kiss Jade’s forehead.

“Thanks for going with me today, I love you both, so much. So so much,” he grinned.

“We love you too, Jade.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooo this had like... no purpose? Lol there was nothing here. I will try harder with the next one, I promise xD


End file.
